1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a measuring system on a measuring station of a chassis measuring facility or a motor vehicle inspection line and to a measuring system for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for the relative positioning of an object to be measured and a motor vehicle with respect to a measuring device is already known from published German patent application document DE 10 2006 041 821 A1. In this method, the object to be measured is first detected by the measuring device and the position of the object to be measured with respect to the measuring device is ascertained. Then a feedback signal is generated which indicates whether the object to be measured is located in a position that is suitable for taking the measurement or not. Additional feedback signals make it possible to bring the object to be measured into a position that is suitable for axle measurement. In this method, the measuring cameras are used simultaneously for the wheel detection and for the wheel measurement of the motor vehicles. The measuring system is already switched on long before the actual axle measurement and must take and evaluate pictures at regular intervals until a wheel is detected. This creates a high demand for the illumination of the object to be measured and for the computing power of the measuring device and an evaluation unit, which means an increased energy consumption and makes it difficult to operate the sensor by battery. Since the wheel detection and wheel measurement algorithms normally differ, the pictures taken for wheel detection must be stored temporarily in order to be able to be used for wheel measurement as well, which in the known methods also results in an increased memory requirement in the evaluation device.